Scrambled Power
Scrambled Power is the seventh episode of the fanfictional version of Power Rangers Megaforce. This episode marks the only appearance of the Exotic Brothers Zords. Plot The bizarre ability of a Warstar Insectoid makes Troy lose complete control of his invocation abilities, making his Power Cards become unpredictable! Synopsis Emma is doing her homework by drawing a still life of a fruit bowl. When Troy tries to take a shot at it, he turns it down. However, before Emma reveals the reason for it, the Mega Rangers are alerted to an attack & run off to face the childish Scrambler. Troy is struck by Scrambler's attack while his guard is down. After the others manage to drive Scramblers off, the Mega Rangers de-morph while Troy remains as Megaforce Red to everyone's shock. Back at the Command Center, Emma, Jake, & Gia attempt to get the suit off of Troy with Tensou joining in after thinking of what may happen if people see Troy as Megaforce Red. After Noah realizes that Scrambler is the cause of this, Jake attempts to have Troy use his Power Cards in hopes of restoring himself to normal. Both attempts fail with Tensou getting hit by a lightning bolt & the trees near the Command Center catching fire. The next day, the Mega Rangers run off to face Scrambler, believing that if they defeat him it will help Troy. Using Scrambler's method against him, the other four Mega Rangers sucker punch him after tricking the monster for the means to restore their friend. But when they morph, Troy de-morphs to civilian form as Vrak arrives to protect Scrambler. The four Mega Rangers lose to the more experienced Vrak as Troy attempts to use his Power Cards to break Scrambler's antenna. Deciding not to take chance, Vrak uses the Zombats to enlarge Scrambler. Troy attempts to call the Gosei Dragon Mechazord, but cannot. Refusing to give up, Troy is forced to draw a very poor (but multi-colored) image on a blank Power Card & manages to summon the Exotic Brother Zords who attack Scrambler & break the antennae, thereby restoring Troy's powers. Forming the Exotic Megazord, the Mega Rangers defeat Scrambler. Later, Troy joins Emma in drawing Gosei & Tensou while the others try to figure out if Troy's summoning of the Exotic Brothers Zords was a fluke. Power Cards * Megaforce Red* - Dragon Headder (Skick Sword), Dragon Headder (causes Troy to briefly demorph), Dragon Headder (Comprethunder), Skick Sword (Twistornado), Skick Sword (Invisibreeze), Skick Sword (Comprethunder), Exotic Brothers, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great * Megaforce Pink - Skick Shot, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great * Megaforce Black - Landick Axe, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great * Megaforce Yellow - Landick Claw, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great * Megaforce Blue - Presshower, Seaick Bowgun, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great *Due to his scrambled powers, Megaforce Red's cards have different effects from usual. The intended card is listed, while the actual result is in brackets. Notes *The plot point of a character being stuck in a transformed state due to scrambled powers is similar to what befell Tommy Oliver during the course of Power Rangers Dino Thunder (although unlike Tommy, Troy is stuck for less than an episode). See Also *Epic 8: Gosei Power, Out of Control - Super Sentai counterpart in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Category:Megaforce Category:Episode